


the threshold of immortality

by HalfAnachronism



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of drinking and designing their creation, two men relax on the floor of their lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the threshold of immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically explicit but considering there's not TOO much sex I just put it as mature. Also this was my first attempt at anything explicit, so please forgive my shit writing and the fact that this is so aggressively short.
> 
> Also, yes, I am aware it's slightly out of character, I've only seen the movie once and it was my first attempt at anything smutty so I was just kind of going with it.

It had been a long night. It couldn’t have been earlier than two in the morning when Victor and Igor had finally finished their plans. They lay stretched out on the floor side by side, covered in chalk and smelling of whiskey. There was a lot of work to be done, but they figured it could wait for a few hours.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Igor suggested, sitting up. He propped himself up on his hands and looked over at Victor.

“Maybe not,” Victor responded almost dreamily, “I’m rather comfortable here.”

“Well, you can sleep here and get a crick in your neck, I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.”

Igor tried to stand up, but was cut off by Victor, who lazily grabbed at his arm to try to keep him there.

“No, stay....” Victor slurred, “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

Igor smiled down at his sleepy friend, who was clearly drifting in and out of consciousness. He had to admit Victor was beautiful, with his startling blue eyes and his marvelous lips. Those lips had haunted Igor’s dreams on occasion, pleasant fantasies that left him feeling slightly embarrassed upon waking. He felt bad about thinking of Victor in any unprofessional way; after all, he practically owed him his life, it was wrong to want him in the way he did in the middle of night, covered in sweat from the thrill he had had while asleep.

Igor lay down next to Victor again, Victor’s head coming to rest on his shoulder. Igor’s heart sped up, and despite his attempts to calm it down, he found himself still oddly excited at the innocent contact with his gorgeous work partner.

They had lain there for only a few minutes when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Victor jerked up, and rushed to answer the door as Igor sat up. Igor could hear some chit chat, and then the sound of the door closing.

“Who was it?” Igor stage whispered.

Victor replied at a normal volume, “Just someone asking if we’d like to hear about our lord and savior Jesus Christ.”

“Really? At this hour?”

“Well, Catholicism never sleeps.” Victor remarked has he sat down next to Igor on the floor. He reached over to find the bottle of whiskey, with only a little bit left. He held it out to Igor. “Want the last drop?”

“No thank you, I think I’ve had enough alcohol for the evening,” Igor replied.

“Your loss,” Victor downed the whole bottle and tossed it aside gently. In his tired state he seemed to have missed his mouth completely, drops of whiskey falling from his chin.

“Victor, you’re so messy. It’s as if you poured the whiskey straight into your beard instead of your mouth.” Igor laughed, and he pulled a napkin from his pocket and reached up to wipe his friend’s face. To his surprise, Victor allowed it.

“I’m drunk, what do you expect?” Victor joked. Both men laughed quietly.

“If you can design scientific plans while drunk, then you can have some decent manners,” Igor teased, putting his napkin away.

“Well, you’re not exactly the epitome of cleanliness at the moment, either.” Victor jested. “Here, let me clean _you_ up.”

Victor gingerly reached up to Igor’s face and grabbed his chin lightly, pulling the other man’s face forward. Victor closed the already small space between them and kissed Igor gently. The kiss was innocent and simple, a bare brush of lips, yet Igor kissed back with a quiet and shy passion, his hand reaching up to slide across Victor’s forearm.

Victor tasted of whiskey, a dominating flavor overpowering Igor. He tasted sweet yet dark at the same time. Igor parted his lips slightly, allowing Victor’s tongue to slide in. Victor’s hand was now on Igor’s shoulder, sliding down towards Igor’s back.

Victor fell backward, dragging Igor on top of him. Igor straddled Victor while still kissing him, moving his face to Victor’s neck and continuing, all the while grabbing at Victor’s shirt buttons, undoing them quickly.

Victor’s hand was in Igor’s hair now as Igor snaked his way down to undo Victor’s trousers. He couldn’t help but gasp softly as Igor shoved his trousers down, Victor’s cock meeting the cold night air suddenly. He wasn’t cold for long, however, as Igor’s tongue began to trace his length, his lips ghosting him occasionally and sending chills down Victor’s spine.

“Igor,” Victor moaned as Igor took him into his mouth, almost completely, one hand pumping the rest rhythmically. Victor arched his back, rocking up into the other man’s mouth as Igor moved along with him. Victor grasped at Igor’s long hair, gasping each time Igor deepthroated him.

The night was cold and silent, and Victor could hear owls hooting softly outside as he came hard into Igor’s mouth. Igor pulled off him, pausing to lick at the cum on the other man. He crawled up and lay beside Victor.

Victor tried to speak, but Igor cut him off: “Time for sleep.”

Instead of protesting, Victor smiled. He rolled over and placed his head on Igor’s shoulder yet again, and together they fell asleep.


End file.
